Sidearm
by lillian.liu1
Summary: Sideswipe and Strongarm had a sparkling before they died, and when that little sparkling returns to Earth. He finally learns of his parents story


"Wish we could see them again." Grimlock said with a sad look and leaning back on a boulder. "After all, they got their wish anyway." Fixit said as he looked up from his computer. "Oh, just to tell you, I have located a Decepticon signal." Fixit added. "I'm handling this, alone. After what happened to them, I need to take my anger out on something." Bee said and he transformed and drove out of the scrapyard. "And my sadness." Bee quietly added to himself and he drove on the road.

"_Lieutenant, according to regulation 2003. A junior officer must ride with a senior officer for a entire shift." _Strongarm's voice said in Bee's memory. _"Forget cranky planet Cybertron, and forget you two." _Sideswipe's voice said in Bee's memory and Bee started to cry. "I hope you guys are happy in the Allspark." Bee said to himself. "So, you are the sparkling of the mech that I used his body?" Someone asked from behind a few trees. "I swore revenge when I heard about you!" Someone else yelled too.

Bee transformed into his robot form and walked in the direction of the voices, when he got there, Bee was surprised. "It can't be him, we sent him back to Cybertron when he was just five." Bee whispered to himself as he saw a young mech that looked like Sideswipe except, his paint job is Strongarm's. Fighting Verte-Break. "If you insult me one more time, I will offline you!" The young mech yelled as Verte-Break charged at him. The young mech jumped up and kicked Verte-Break in the face, knocking him out. "Wow… it turns out that the son of Sideswipe have his moves to." Bee complimented the young mech. "God-sire." The young mech said as he saw Bee from behind and embraced him. "Why are you here?" Bee asked his god-sparkling. "Here for my sire's revenge." The mech replied. "Well, it's certainly good to see you again. Sidearm." Bee said and pulled the young mech, Sidearm, into a hug once again. "So sad that sire isn't here any longer to see my revenge for him." Sidearm said. "Yeah… But do you want to know, how your parents met?" Bee asked. "Sure." Sidearm replied. "So, it goes like this…." Bee said.

**Flashback:**

"**Why did they never give up!" Bee yelled as he and his team fought M.E.C.H with them setting up traps under Team Bee's peds. "You know what they did." Optimus told Bee. "Yes. Nemesis Prime." Bee said as he looked at Optimus. "Hit it!" A M.E.C.H member yelled and a huge explosion device went alive under Strongarm. "STRONGARM!" Sideswipe yelled as he ran to Strongarm and pushed her down on the floor as the explosion went off, getting a full blast from the explosion was Sideswipe. "Sideswipe… SIDESWIPE! WAKE UP!" Strongarm yelled as she saw Sideswipe unconscious. "LIEUTENANT! OPTIMUS! SOMEBODY HELP ME! OR SIDESWIPE IS GOING TO DIE!" Strongarm yelled. Bee, Optimus and Fixit ran to Strongarm's side and Bee checked on Sideswipe. "He has no pulse…" Bee said as he listened for a spark beat from Sideswipe. "FIXIT! DO SOMETHING!" Bee yelled and Fixit grabbed an electric gun. "An electric shock have been known to offline parks-darks- sparks. Maybe it will online an offline spark." Fixit said and shot Sideswipe, but it didn't work. Fixit shot Sideswipe again, but still, he was unconscious. "Come on! Don't bail-hail- fail! Me now!" Fixit yelled as he shot Sideswipe for the third time. Sideswipe took a sharp breath and remain with his eyes closed. "Oh… Sideswipe. You scared us there." Bee said as he hugged Sideswipe. Strongarm also cuddled in on Sideswipe's left side. "Strongarm…forgive me…." Sideswipe whispered, but it was barely a whisper. "Forgive you?" Strongarm asked, but Sideswipe went into recharge. "Fixit…?" Strongarm asked. "It's alright. Sideswipe just went into recharge, but I have no idea when he will bake-ache- wake." Fixit replied.**

**Flashback ends**

"And that's how their relationship first started." Bee said as Sidearm smiled. "We might as well deal with Verte-Break." Sidearm said as Bee picked up the unconscious Verte-Break and walked with his god-sparkling back to the scrapyard.

"So, what happened next?" Sidearm asked with a curious smile. Bee laughed and told him.

**Flashback:**

"**Alright Team. Looks like this Decepticon will fall in one of our stasis-pods." Bee said as he prepared to rev up and roll out. "What about Sideswipe?" Russell asked. Sideswipe was still in recharge. "I'll stay with him." Strongarm said as she sat down, next to Sideswipe's berth. "With your permission of course." Strongarm turned to Bumblebee. "Permission granted, Cadet." Bee said and he, Drift, Windblade, Optimus and Grimlock transformed and went on their mission.**

**A few hours past and Bee and his team haven't returned yet, but Sideswipe was coming to. "Strongarm?" Sideswipe asked after he saw Strongarm. "Sideswipe! You're awake." Strongarm said with a smile. Strongarm looked around for Fixit then she helped Sideswipe stand on his feet. "Come with me." Strongarm said as she ran off. "Wait, Wait, Wait, Wait, Wait." Sideswipe said as he tried to keep up with Strongarm as she climbed up a cliff. "Where are you going?" Sideswipe asked as he started to climb the cliff. "Just follow me." Strongarm replied and kept climbing. **

**After five minutes, Strongarm and Sideswipe reached the top. "Okay, why are we up here?" Sideswipe asked as he sat down next to Strongarm and she looked outwards. "Don't you see it?" Strongarm asked as she stared at the sunset. "I can see that." Sideswipe replied. "Put your hands on me." Strongarm said. Sideswipe puts his hands on her shoulders and Strongarm leaned in on him and gave him a surprise kiss. Sideswipe blushed for the first time in his life, but he enjoyed the kiss and so, he gave Strongarm's kiss back with his own. "Did you like that?" Strongarm asked after they separated. "I loved it. I love you." Sideswipe replied and they continued to kiss each other.**

"**I'm guessing no duck-muck- luck?" Fixit asked as soon as Bee team returned. "No. The Decepticon slipped right off our fingers." Bee replied. "Have any of you seen Sideswipe or Strongarm?" Russell asked. "What happened?" Bee asked. "Well… We were just checking over Sideswipe for two hours or so and then second time we checked, he was gone and Strongarm." Russell replied, very worried. "Well, it seems like everything is off coarse today. Let's find them." Bee signed. "They can't have left the scrapyard without activating the security arm-charm- alarm." Fixit said. "Okay, then search every corner of the scrapyard." Bee said and split everyone up to different places of the scrapyard. As everyone looked, Bee climbed up a cliff, he thought of some other way that Sideswipe and Strongarm could have left the Scrapyard. When he reached the top, he smiled at what he saw. **

**Sideswipe and Strongarm are in a peaceful sleep, Strongarm was laying on top of Sideswipe. "Excuse…Me…..?" Bee asked and Sideswipe awoke with surprise. Strongarm woke up too and she quickly got of Sideswipe. "Lieutenant! What are you doing here?" Strongarm asked as she got up. "I could asked you the same thing." Bee replied. "I think you two might be an item." Bee added with a smirk. Sideswipe and Strongarm blushed like mad. "Us? No way!" Sideswipe and Strongarm yelled at the same time. "Jezz, Okay." Bee Said with shock as Sideswipe got up and walked away.**

**Flashback ends**

"No." Sidearm said. "Yes, It was me who interrupted their kiss." Bee said. "Wow, Just Wow." Sidearm clapped his hands and teasing Bee. "Blah, blah, blah." Bee teases the young mech back.


End file.
